Dark Moon
by OCDragon
Summary: The Dark Forest is rising and the Three must become four if they are to stop it. A strange new cat arrives in ThunderClan surrounded by dark secrets. Who is the Fourth and will the cats of the lake be able to save themselves before the Dark Moon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first warriors fanfic it takes place after Sign of the Moon. Enjoy No flames please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I do own my OCs obviously.**

**Dark Moon**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
><strong>Poppyfrost<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside the Clans

**?- **White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**? POV**

My breath came in pants as I continued to run, chased by a dog. I ran deeper into the unfamiliar forest. As scared and confused as I was it never occurred to me to climb a tree, instead I kept running until I came upon a berry-bush, skidding to a stop before running into it. Close behind me came the sound of the dog's furious yapping. The scent of the berry-bush was strong so I dived under it to hide my scent from the dog as well as have a place to shelter. The dog came right up to the bush, snuffling, searching for my scent, suddenly it halted staring under the bush where I was hiding, certain it had seen me I readied myself for a fight but suddenly a twoleg yelled in the distance and the dog, tail between its legs- went scurrying back to its twoleg.

I don't know how long I sat under the bush but right as I decided to leave my hiding spot, the undergrowth rustled and I quickly scrunched down again fearing that the dog was back. Gray paws came into view and the scent of cat filled my nose. Aware that I was probably on this cat's territory I stayed where I was hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"You can come out, I know you're there." The tom's voice sounded harsh but obviously I couldn't hide anymore if he knew where I was, so I cautiously crawled out of my bush and came face to face with a sleek gray tom with blue eyes, which, I realized were blind. "What're you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he growled

Fluffing up my fur even though I knew he couldn't see me I said, "I'm sorry if I'm trespassing I was trying to get away from a dog."

Suddenly his voice softened a little, "You're injured."

I started to protest when I realized that my right eye was burning and I couldn't see out of it, "Oh! My eye! The dog didn't get me but my eye is on fire!" I mewed.

"You were under a deathberry bush you must have gotten some juice in your eye. You should consider yourself lucky that you didn't get any in your mouth or you could have died. Come with me, I have some herbs back in my den that might help. I'm Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan. What's your name? Where did you come from?"

I follow him through the forest, "I-I don't know I don't remember anything before being chased by the dog. What's a medicine cat? What's Thunderclan?" I asked

Jayfeather flicked his tail, "A medicine cat is a cat that dedicates their life to healing cats as opposed to warriors who hunt and defend the clan. ThunderClan is the clan that lives in this forest, there's also WindClan who live on the moor, ShadowClan who live in the pine forest, and RiverClan who live by the river." Jayfeather pads through a bramble barrier and I hesitantly follow to find myself in a massive stone hollow with cats everywhere.

I press close to Jayfeather as we walk through the middle of the hollow toward a cleft in one part of the rock wall. Murmurs greet us as the clan gathers to see the newcomer.

"Jayfeather!" a flame colored tom calls from the top of a high ledge over-looking the hollow. "Who's this?"

Jayfeather dips his head in respect as the tom comes over to us, "Firestar, this is-well she says she doesn't know her name or where she came from but she was being chased by a dog and got deathberry juice in her eye when she hid under a bush. I was going to help her. Now that New-leaf is here I have plenty of herbs to spare especially yarrow thanks to whichever cat found it."

Firestar turned to me and much to my relief I saw kindness in his green eyes, "Very well Jayfeather. Welcome to ThunderClan." He said and started to walk away.

"Who's that? What's going on Firestar?" various cats called out as Jayfeather led me into the cleft in the rock wall.

As I follow Jayfeather into the cave- which is much bigger on the inside than it appears on the outside- I hear Firestar's voice calling out to the rest of the clan, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

"Who was that?" I ask

Jayfeather comes from the back of the den with a pile of leaves in his mouth. He sets them at my feet, "Firestar is the clan leader. If you stay you'll learn more about clan hierarchy and the names of every-cat."

"Stay? But I'm not from ThunderClan… I don't know where I'm from but what if I'm from one of the other clans?"

Jayfeather shakes his head as he gently puts the herbs he has chewed up on my eye with one paw, "You're not from any other clan, your scent doesn't match any of theirs. And don't worry about not being from ThunderClan, ThunderClan has a reputation for taking in cats in need. Firestar himself was once a kittypet. Of course you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You might also remember where you came from. But for now lets just see what I can do for your eye."

I heard a rustle nearby and turned to see what I had previously mistaken for a large rock, uncurl it-self to reveal a dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes. "Who are you?" the young she-cat asked me.

"I met her in the forest, she's injured so I'm helping her. She doesn't have a name, at least not that she can remember." Jayfeather answers for me. He turns to me, "Briarlight's back was broken by a falling tree. So she stays in the medicine den. I've done what I can for your eye, we'll know if it will heal soon. For now get some rest."

I walk through a dark forest, the tall branches of the surrounding trees blocking out any view of the stars or moon. But I get the feeling that even if I were to get above those branches I would find only darkness were there should be stars. Although it is very dark here there is just enough light-from no discernable source- that I can see the trees and the ground in front of my paws. As I walk I sense Jayfeather in the distance. Heading toward where I felt his presence I walk until suddenly I'm no longer in that dark forest. I find Jayfeather stalking a mouse and watch as he tries and fails to catch it. I let out a purr of amusement.

He turns to me and I realize with a jolt that he can see me. "What are you doing here? This is my dream."

I look at him confusedly, "What are you talking about? This is my dream." Suddenly we are no longer in the sunlit forest we were in a second ago but in some sort of cavern or tunnel. The earth starts to shake and rocks fall from the ceiling, I can smell Jayfeather's fear as we run trying to dodge rocks and find our way out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
><strong>Poppyfrost<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside the Clans

**?- **White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**?-POV**

I awake to find myself in the medicine den. I try to remember who I am and where I came from but with no success. I also realize that I'm still blind in one eye.

"How's your eye? Can you see me?" Jayfeather asks coming over to me. I shake my head sadly. "Don't worry, sometimes healing takes awhile, your eye might recover still." He reassures me but I can tell that he's not sure.

I get several visitors from cats curious about the newcomer. I try to keep their names straight but it's so hard. Firestar is among the visitors but he doesn't stay long. Two she-cats come in, one white with ginger patches and one with long cream-colored fur. Jayfeather heard them approach before they entered the den and had told me, "Brightheart and Daisy are coming in. Try not to stare at Brightheart." But I couldn't see any reason to stare at either cat but then again I could only see out of one eye.

"How is she Jayfeather?" the ginger splotched she-cat asked

"Hi Brightheart. She still can't see out of the one eye but it might still heal." Jayfeather responded.

The cream she-cat, Daisy, looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "Poor kit." I started to protest that I'm not a kit but I realized that I had no idea of my own age. _That would explain why I'm smaller than all of the cats I've met so far. With the exception of the two kits I met earlier. _I think to myself and resolve to look in the pool in the back of the den when I get a chance. I watch Brightheart quizzically. Jayfeather told me not to stare but I found nothing to stare at. But then again I could only see half of her.

Catching my stare, Brightheart sat down and gave a self-conscious purr, "I bet you're wondering what happened to my face."

I look at her confused, "I don't see anything wrong with your face." I tell her.

Jayfearther mews from the back of the den, "She can probably only see the good side of your face."

In response to Jayfeather's words Brightheart turned the side of her face that I couldn't see towards me. I couldn't help but gasp, "What happened?" the whole side of her face was mauled, her eye missing.

"I was attacked by a dog when I was just an apprentice." Brightheart told me. "But I was able to be a full warrior despite my injury and impaired eye-sight."

Remembering my own encounter with a dog, I hunched lower in my nest. "Don't worry about it. The dog that attacked Brightheart was huge. It was probably twice the size of the one that chased you." Jayfeather reassured me.

After Brightheart and Daisy left I headed to the back of the medicine den to look at my reflection in the pool. Staring back at me I saw a she-cat about eight moons old. I have white fur with black spots. I have one blue eye and one green. Over my blue eye is a black spot; my blue eye is my injured one. Much to my disappointment, looking at my face did not reveal any clues as to who I am.

The next morning- after another night spent wandering in that dark forest (though this time I did not meet Jayfeather)- I realized that my eye would never heal. I realized because I could do something that fully sighted cats could do. I felt vibrations in the ground more than I ever have. I closed my good eye and concentrated and found out that depending on the size and feel of vibrations I could put shapes to them. It was like I could "see" all of ThunderClan's territory, or, at least what I imagined to be ThunderClan's territory. I continued like this for sometime, just trying to sort out all the vibrations. When I grew bored I got up and started to head toward the entrance to the medicine den trying not to get noticed by Briarlight who was doing her exercises.

"Where're you going?" Briarlight turned toward me.

"Jayfeather's out looking for herbs I'm just going to go out into the clearing for some fresh air." I tell her.

"Can I come?" I pause, unsure. "I'm allowed into the clearing, just so long as I don't leave the camp."

I nod and walk over to help her. We are almost out of the den when Jayfeather comes in followed by Firestar.

"W-we were just getting some fresh air." I mew apologetically

Firestar purrs with amusement, "It is perfectly alright for you to leave the medicine den, I imagine a change of scenery would do you good." I nod. "How is your eye?"

"I still can't see out of it." I reply

He turns to Jayfeather, "Will she recover?"

Jayfeather opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt, "No. I-I don't think I will regain my sight." Firestar looks at Jayfeather for confirmation. Jayfeather hesitates then nods. Confirming that what I said is true: my eye will not heal.

"Do you remember who you are?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Where do you plan to go from here?"

"I have nowhere to go." I tell him

"You are still young enough to learn the ways of the clan. You have a place in ThunderClan if you want it."

"I would be honored to stay... But I don't want to be a burden."

"If you stay you will learn to hunt and fight for the clan. You will live by the Warrior Code. You won't be a burden."

I nod, "Then, if you'll have me, I'll stay."

Firestar turns to Jayfeather, "Have you done all you can for her?" When Jayfeather nods Firestar signals with his tail and we follow him out into the clearing. Firestar heads toward the High Ledge and calls, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!" once the clan has gathered Firestar continues, "You all know of the visitor that Jayfeather found and has been helping. Her eye will not heal and she still has no knowledge of who she is or where she came from." some cats mutter about why Firestar had called them for this. "ThunderClan has not had any apprentices since Dovewing and Ivypool became warriors three moons ago. Instead of sending our visitor out on her own without her memories of how to survive or where to go, I have offered her a place in ThunderClan." More cats mutter about taking in another stray. Firestar ignores these murmurs and beckons me to the foot of the ledge as he leaps down, "From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Brightheart." Brightheart looks surprised but pleased to have been chosen. She pads up to stand next to me. "Brightheart you are long overdue for an apprentice. You have shown remarkable loyalty and determination. I hope that you will pass all that you know down to your apprentice." unsure of what to do I look up at Brightheart who, to my surprise, leans down to touch her nose to mine.

There's a pause and then a couple of voices, namely Briarlight, Jayfeather, and Daisy, call out my new name. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!"

Soon more reluctantly join in.

Once the clan has quieted down Firestar continues, "Moonpaw is not the only apprentice to be named today. Cherrykit, Molekit please come forward." the two kits I had met yesterday come up to Firestar, their excitement brimming in their eyes. "Cherrykit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap."

A reddish tom comes forward. "Foxleap, you have shown great courage and loyalty. I trust that you will pass down these traits to your apprentice."

The two touch noses and this time there is no pause, "Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" the clan calls loudly and proudly.

Firestar turns to the brown kit, "Molekit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Molepaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud." A white she-cat steps forward. "Icecloud, you have demonstrated skill and patience. I hope that you will pass down these traits to your apprentice."

The clan yells warmly, "Molepaw! Molepaw!" and then they yell all three of our names. Some even calling my name out as warmly as they did Cherrypaw's and Molepaw's. With that, Firestar dismisses the clan.

Jayfeather comes over, "Welcome to ThunderClan Moonpaw." he nods to Brightheart and I before heading back to the medicine den.

Briarlight drags herself over to me, "I'm gonna miss having another cat other than grumpy Jayfeather in the medicine den. You know, it's odd, but when you were there he was less grumpy than usual."

"Where am I going to sleep?" I ask.

Brightheart signals with her tail and leads me over to a different cave in the wall from the medicine den. "This is the apprentices den. You'll share this den with Molepaw and Cherrypaw." I nod and she says, "Come-on I'll show you our territory now."


	3. Chapter 3

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

A moon passes. I spend every night wandering through the Dark Forest. I never run into any other cats but I get the feeling that they're there. Now though I'm awake hunting with Brightheart. I close my good eye for a moment and feel the soft vibrations of Brighthearts paw steps as she sneaks up on the robin that is a few fox-lengths away from my nose. I open my eyes as she accidentally steps on a stick and it snaps, sending the robin fluttering up to land practically in my paws. I dispatch it with a quick bite to the neck.

"Mouse-dung!" Brightheart grumbles.

"It's ok. I caught it. It landed practically in my paws!" I tell her padding out of the shade of the oak I'd been hiding under.

Brightheart starts at the sound of my voice. "Great StarClan! I didn't see you there. Apparently neither did the robin. Great catch." she says. I purr at her praise. "Come-on that's enough for today let's gather the rest and head back to camp." I nod and pick up my robin to follow her.

Back at camp I take my robin to the medicine den.

"Hey Jayfeather, Briarlight. I brout you a robin. I caught it myself."

"That's great Moonpaw!" Briarlight says

"Well, actually Brightheart was stalking it, she would have caught it but she snapped a twig. It flew right into my paws."

Suddenly Jayfeather's ears prick as my story catches his attention, "It didn't see you?" he asks

"No I was in the shadow of a tree. Brightheart didn't see me there either. Why?"

Jayfeather is lost in thought, "Hmm? Oh! It's nothing, thanks for the bird." a little confused by Jayfeather's strange behavior (well, stranger than usual anyways) I nod and leave to share prey with Molepaw and Cherrypaw.

That night in the Dark Forest I am surprised to hear the yowling of battling cats. I follow the sound and come upon a clearing with a large rock in the center, a slimy stream visible on the edge of the clearing. On top of the large rock stood a large dark tabby tom that looked a lot like ThunderClan's deputy, Brambleclaw but he had a shadowy appearance that marked him as a Dark Forest cat- not a living cat. He stood watching the skirmishes of several cats throughout the clearing. Only the fighting cats weren't fighting with claws sheathed but rather tearing each other apart with their claws. While some cats had the same shadowy appearance of the tabby tom, others looked like normal cats. Like living cats. In fact I recognized the silver pelt of Ivypool and the tortoiseshell and white pelt of Briarlight's sister Blossomfall. I watched all this with horror and grim fascination. What was going on here? I've heard the stories of StarClan, the place cats go when they died, but this was not StarClan I was certain of that. To my horror, the tabby turned to stare into the forest where I hid. His amber eyes meet mine. Then he turned away as if satisfied that no one was there. _He didn't see me?_ I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I ran.

I ran until-to my surprise- I found myself out of the Dark Forest and into a place that had to be it's opposite. This forest was filled with the light of stars and the full moon overhead opposed the perpetual new moon of the Dark Forest. The light eradicated all shadows but it was not so bright as to be blinding. Standing here I was overcome with the feeling of not belonging here, of having crossed a border that I should never cross.

Two she-cats padded up to me, one with a blue-gray pelt and blue eyes, the other was dark gray with a broad, flat face. They both carried the faint scent of ThunderClan but I had never seen either cat before.

"Who are you?" the blue she-cat asked

"I-I'm Moonpaw. I'm sorry if I'm trespassing."

The two she-cats looked at each other with confusion on their faces. The blue cat turned back to me, "Welcome to StarClan Moonpaw. All are welcome here so long as they aren't from the Dark Forest. I am Bluestar, and this is Yellowfang."

Yellowfang addressed me, "Which clan are you from kit? You smell vaguely like ThunderClan but I've never seen you before."

"I'm not a kit. I'm from ThunderClan but I wasn't originally, Jayfeather found me and since I didn't know who I was or where I came from, Firestar took me in."

Yellowfang muttered something about Jayfeather and said, "To me everyone is a kit. How did you get here kit?"

Despite Bluestar's reassurance I still felt as if I was trespassing, "I was in the Dark Forest, and somehow I found myself here."

Bluestar and Yellowfang looked frightened. Bluestar said, "Moonpaw you must never go into the Dark Forest again. It's much to dangerous." I opened my mouth to tell her that I didn't think I had a choice when she continued, "Do you understand me Moonpaw? Moonpaw? Moonpaw!"

I woke up to find Cherrypaw prodding me in the side, "Come-on, Brightheart and Foxleap are taking us on dawn patrol with Dustpelt remember?" I nodded to her to say I'd be there in a minute and stretched, shaking off my dream before heading out into the clearing where my mentor and the other two warriors along with Cherrypaw waited for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

I returned to camp by sun-high. No sooner had I entered through the thorn barrier than Jayfeather came up to Brightheart and I. "Brightheart, can I borrow Moonpaw to help me gather herbs?" Brightheart nodded and I followed Jayfeather back into the forest.

Despite being blind, I couldn't shake the feeling that Jayfeather was observing me as we walked through the forest occasionally stopping to gather herbs. We didn't talk much but -despite the feeling that he was watching me- it was a comfortable silence. Jayfeather was the cat who'd taken me in and as such I felt most comfortable when I was with him.

I sat outside the apprentices den sharing tongues with Cherrypaw and Molepaw when Brambleclaw, the clan deputy came over to us.

"Firestar wants you three to go to the gathering tonight." I felt a rush of excitement. The gathering was a meeting between the clans on the full moon when StarClan called for a truce. It was considered an honor- especially for apprentices- to go.

I followed Firestar and Brambleclaw as the chosen cats headed toward the island where the gathering was held. I crossed the tree-bridge and was met with the sight of countless cats. Scenting the air I found that we were the last clan to arrive, there was ShadowClan, and WindClan whose scents I knew from our shared borders, there was also an unfamiliar fishy scent, which must belong to RiverClan.

I had heard that at gatherings all the clans mingled with each other but it seemed as if for the most part each clan stuck to themselves. I turned to Cherrypaw, "I thought there was supposed to be a truce, these cats all look as though they are afraid of each other." She simply shrugs too much in awe of the giant oak in the center of the clearing. I look over to where Jayfeather sits with the other medicine cats and am shocked that even though I had heard that medicine cats weren't bound by the same clan boundaries as warriors these cats seemed just as standoffish as the warriors.

Dovewing came up to me with her sister Ivypool at her side. Ivypool had a few scars on her flank and I wondered if they came from fighting in the Dark Forest. Dovewing noticed me watching the medicine cats, "The small tabby tom is Littlecloud from ShadowClan, he had an apprentice, Flametail, but he fell through the ice on the lake this leaf-bare. The mottled gray tom is Kestrelflight of WindClan. The dappled she-cat is Mothwing and the gray tabby she-cat is her apprentice Willowshine, they're from RiverClan." I nod as four cats including Firestar leap up to stand on the branches of the great oak.

Ivypool sits on the other side of me, "The giant white tom with the black paws is Blackstar, he's ShadowClan's leader, WindClan's leader, Onestar is the brown tabby tom, and RiverClan's leader, Mistystar, is the blue-gray she-cat." she tells me. Looking at Mistystar I am reminded of Bluestar, the StarClan cat I met.

Blackstar yowls for everyone to quiet down and the gathering begins. "ShadowClan is prospering now that new-leaf is here. We are ready and able to defend our borders." He says this last thing with a glance at Firestar. _What was that about?_ I wonder. Mistystar says that now that the lake has thawed RiverClan is also thriving. Onestar says that rabbits are running again on the moors.

At lat it is Firestar's turn to speak, "ThunderClan is also doing well. We have three new apprentices: Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Moonpaw." he sits back down.

There is some hesitation but then all four Clans call out, "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Moonpaw!" I sit up straighter, purring. The leaders jump down from the tree and the clans begin to mingle, I meet a lot of cats from other clans but I can't remember all their names. Thankfully though, no one asks me where I came from. After awhile, Firestar calls for us to leave.

That night I've barely fallen asleep to wake up in the Dark Forest when I hear my name being called. I halt, standing perfectly still in the shadows.

Jayfeather comes out of the nearby trees to stand a mere tail-length away from me. "Moonpaw! This can't be right. Why would she be in the Dark Forest?" by this point he's looking straight at me and still doesn't see me even though he is capable of sight in his dreams.

I let out a purr of amusement, "I'm right here Jayfeather."

He practically jumps at the sight of me. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing in the Dark Forest." there's a note of suspicion in his voice.

I shrug, "I always come here. I don't know why but I always dream about this place."

"The Dark Forest is dangerous Moonpaw. You haven't been talking to any other cats have you?"

I hesitate, "Well, technically no, I haven't spoken to any other cats. I don't think they even know I'm here. But I know which cats you're talking about. Come-on I'll show you." I lead the way until we come upon the clearing.

We watch as the Dark Forest cats train the clan cats. Jayfeather gasps suddenly, "Blossomfall!" I turn to see Blossomfall wrestling with the big dark tabby. The tabby seems to be winning and with horror I realized that he might kill her.

Before I can stop him, Jayfeather leaps out into the clearing. "Stop!" he yells.

To my surprise, the tabby does stop, and so do the rest of the cats. The tabby turns to Jayfeather, amusement sparkling in his amber eyes, "Jayfeather, so good of you to join us."

Jayfeather stands his ground, "I'm not afraid of you Tigerstar." I had heard Mousefur tell stories about Brambleclaw's evil father Tigerstar. Tigerstar was even scarier in real life I realized.

Tigerstar was even more amused, "Really? You should be." and then he leapt on Jayfeather.

Anger boiled in me and, before I realized what I was doing, I pounced on Tigerstar. The tabby left Jayfeather alone and turned on me. I felt fear rush through me as I remembered I hadn't had much battle training from Brightheart.

I fought anyways. As adrenaline coursed through me I vaguely heard the sound of Jayfeather calling my name in horror. Then I felt myself shift. My tail grew longer, my paws and the rest of me grew bigger and stronger, even bigger than Tigerstar. As memories crashed into my head I knew without looking that my pelt was growing darker, until at last I was a fully-grown black leopard. Through all of this I didn't stop fighting. I smelled the fear scent of every cat in the clearing. I felt Tigerstar surrender and I got off of him. He shakily stood up, licking the wounds I had inflicted.

I lashed my tail and let out a growl, "Get out of my sight. Next time you think about killing another cat remember this." Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats fled but I knew they wouldn't heed my warning, they never did. I turned to the clan cats, "Go back to your clans. If you know what's good for you you won't come back." they fled as well. But like the Dark Forest cats, they would be back. My threat was an empty one, for all of my strength I couldn't stop what I knew was coming.

I turned wearily to Jayfeather. Jayfeather was fluffed out in fear but he cautiously stepped toward me, "Moonpaw! W-who _are_ you?"

I nodded, resigned, and shifted back into Moonpaw. "I remember now. Listen and I will tell you my story."


	5. Chapter 5

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

"Many moons ago, before there were four clans around the lake, before there was one clan at the lake, before cats lived in the mountains, before there were four clans in the forest, before their were five clans in the forest, there were three clans in the forest: LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan my own clan. My name was Lightmoon, called such because the brown spots that marked my kind were barely visible on my golden fur. I was a loyal cat. I was obsessed with following our equivalent of the warrior code. One day my life was turned upside down when I found out I wasn't who I thought I was. I had been lied to and, worse, this secret was about to be spilled to the whole clan by one of my own clanmates. Horrified and determined not to let this happen, I killed him before he could tell the clan. Moons passed and I could not escape my guilt. And the more time that passed while I was consumed by guilt, the darker my pelt and spots got until I was completely black. My name changed to the more appropriate name of Darkmoon. Then, I could not hold back my guilt any longer. I told my clan everything, even the crime I committed. But I could not cope with the thought of being exiled from my clan so before any cat could speak I ran. I ran until I came upon the rushing river. So consumed with shame, I leapt into the river and killed myself. Because of my crime I could not be accepted into our equivalent of your StarClan. I was stuck in some kind of endless void. The pain was so intense. The longer I spent there the farther the darkness I had created stretched until it consumed more and more of the territory of my ancestors. In order to stop the spread of darkness, the stars and I came upon an agreement: they would give up some of their territory to me so that others like me who lived with dark hearts would have a place to go when they died. For my part I agreed never to cross the line between stars and darkness." I paused to let my words sink in then continued, "This is not the first time the cats of the Dark Forest have risen against me, StarClan, and the living clans and it won't be the last. It's not the first time that the forces of darkness have recruited living cats either, but somehow this time is different. Whenever the Dark Forest threatens the balance of the stars I am reincarnated into the body of a living cat, like Moonpaw. And when the battle comes I always stand on the side of the stars. And at the end I must always return to the Dark Forest in order to keep the darkness at bay until the next time the cats rise up. But this time is the first time that the stars have brought forward their own champions." I say looking pointedly at Jayfeather.

He looks confused, "But it's not. The three lived amongst the ancient cats soon after they moved to the mountains."

I nod, "the stars had received a prophecy that the end of the stars drew near, they thought that it was imminent, but they were wrong. I (Italicize) was wrong the Dark Forest never rose during that time. But this time is different. This time-"

"The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever." Jayfeather interrupts. "I know. So who is the fourth? StarClan won't tell me."

"That's because they don't know. Stars old enough to remember have long since been forgotten and have faded. I am the fourth Jayfeather, actually I am the first."

"You look troubled." I say after a moment's silence.

"Your story, of how you created the Dark Forest. It sounds a lot like my sister Hollyleaf's story." I hadn't known Jayfeather had a sister. I knew Lionblaze was his brother and that Leafpool the former medicine cat was his mother. But I had not known he had a sister. Jayfeather continued to tell me about how his sister, loyal to the warrior code, had been horrified that her mother was a medicine cat-forbidden to mate- had had kits with Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior. How a ThunderClan warrior, Ashfur, was going to announce Leafpool's treachery at the next gathering. And how Hollyleaf had killed him. How she herself had told the clans at a gathering only to flee into a tunnel in ThunderClan territory to escape her crime. The tunnel had collapsed but recent findings had hinted that she might have survived.

When Jayfeather had finished I closed my eyes for a moment, not relishing the pain my next words would bring him. "Jayfeather-" I pause, a brilliant idea coming to me, "Wait here."

I disappeared into the shadows before he could protest.


	6. Chapter 6

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

I find her exactly where I knew she would be. She sat hunched over the small, dark pool. Occasionally I saw her stiffen as the pain of existing in a place where nothing exists hit her. This was the void I had existed in shortly after I had died. It was a rarely visited spot as I saw it as a painful reminder of who I had been. Other cats when they died skipped right by it because they accepted their place in the Dark Forest. She hadn't. I often tried to get her to accept it, to tell her that the pain was more manageable in the forest itself. But she always said that she deserved to suffer.

"Hollyleaf." I said

The black she-cat turned around, her green eyes glowing despite the surrounding darkness. "Oh. It's you. It's been awhile. Where've you been?"

"You know. I know you still watch over them." Hollyleaf nods and turns back to the pool. "If you hurt them-"

I laugh, "Why would I hurt them? We're all on the same side." Hollyleaf says nothing. I continue, "Don't you want to see him in face-to-face?"

She hesitates, "It's a trick." she says

I shake my head "No trick. He is here. You just have to accept who you are to see him." Hollyleaf sighs, bows her head, and fades out.

I lead Hollyleaf to where I left Jayfeather. "You said it didn't hurt here."

I shook my head, "No. I said that the pain was more manageable. Either way there will be the pain of eternal darkness." at last we come to the clearing where I left Jayfeather.

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather cried.

"Jayfeather." Jayfeather runs up and presses his nose against her shadowy ear. I nod to them and flick away their thanks with my tail as I walk away.

I wake up in the apprentices' den. The smallest amount of light is shining through the opening. I stretch and, with a glance to make sure my denmates are still asleep, head out of the den. Sticking to the shadows I am able to sneak out of camp without being detected.

I stop when I come to the shore of the lake. I look into the water. For all my moons, I still had questions.

"Show me the three." the water ripples and clears to show me Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing asleep in their nests.

"Who are they?" again the water ripples and clears, this time showing me the images of three ancient cats: one is a male lion with a glorious mane, one a female tiger with a kind and intelligent face. Last I see a male leopard with blind eyes.

I remain there looking into the lake long after the images fade. "There you are." I turn to find Jayfeather with Lionblaze and Dovewing by his side.

"I was just trying to learn which stars you carry." I say

"You mean who we were in another life? We were Dove's Wing, Jay's Wing, and Lion's Roar right?"

I shake my head, "Your spirits are much older than that."

"So you found out who we were then?" Jayfeather asked.

"Does it matter?" Lionblaze asked.

I shrug, "It may, it may not. I just thought you'd be curious where your powers come from."

"I thought they came from StarClan, thus the power of the stars in our paws." Dovewing says.

I hesitate, "From the stars yes but not from StarClan. From ancestors so old they've long been forgotten. StarClan is just the manifestation of your ancestors, they are not the only cats to walk the stars, and not the only ones at risk of falling to darkness either."

"So who are we then?" Dovewing asked.

I purred at her impatience. I padded up to Lionblaze and touched his shoulder with my tail, "Sunstar, fierce and noble leader of LionClan. The best fighter in the history of cats." Lionblaze sat up straighter as if to prove himself worthy of that life. I touched my nose to Dovewing's ear, "Swiftstar the tiger who lead TigerClan through a time of peace. Greater hunter than any other." Dovewing purred at my words. Last I turned to Jayfeather, unlike the other two I did not touch him, "Hawksight, blind healer of LeopardClan who-despite being blind-could see better than any cat." Jayfeather remained quiet.

After a moment of silence Lionblaze spoke, "We should get back, it'll be dawn soon." We all nodded.

Jayfeather came up alongside me. "There's something you're not saying."

I hesitate. _Should I tell him?_ _No._ I decided. It doesn't matter what we were in another life-two other lives- in this life it was irrelevant. "There's nothing else Jayfeather." I tell him before entering the apprentices' den.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I don't know if anyone has been reading this story at all because no one has reviewed it but if I do have any readers I'm sorry for not posting for so long but here is chapter 7. If you want more chapters after this you will have to review- but no flames please! **

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar-** large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Healer: Hawksight-** lean tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with a long scar over one eye **Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Lightpaw- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye, one blind blue eye

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Tinyroar-** Unusually small golden tom with green eyes

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar-** Lean she-cat with orange pelt, thin black stripes and blue eyes

**Jayfeather POV**

Although I couldn't see it I knew that the half-moon shone brightly over myself and the other medicine cats as wee traveled to the Moonpool to share dreams with StarClan. Usually the medicine cats would be sharing clan news as they traveled, enjoying the friendship that bonded medicine cats. But tonight the cats all stayed silent, keeping at least a tail-length from each other. Bitterness rose to my throat this was mouse-brained in this time of darkness they should band together not draw apart if they hoped to survive. I shook my head it wasn't the medicine cats' fault that StarClan had told them to trust no one but their own clan and their own ancestors. StarClan also refused to tell the other medicine cats the true enemy the clans faced; I myself got more information from Moonpaw than from StarClan

about what was really going on. Of course I couldn't let my anger toward StarClan affect my judgment, after-all without StarClan there would be no hope of stopping the dark forest. I feel the familiar paw-prints of the ancient cats who lived here before as I follow the others into the hollow where the Moonpool lay. Coming to the water's edge I lapped at the water before lying down and closing my eyes to dream.

I open my eyes to find myself in a forest I've never seen before but was strangely familiar at the same time. This was neither StarClan's hunting grounds nor the Dark Forest. I cautiously made my way through the trees until I came upon a strange scent, it was a cat scent but not one I'd ever smelled before. Cautiously I crawled up over a hill and stared down in shock of what I saw on the other side. Huge cats were gathered together sharing tongues and fresh-kill. The cats were tawny-colored with brown spots over their bodies. _LeopardClan I must have gone back in time again_. I thought to myself and looked down at my paws expecting to see large tawny-spotted feet but instead I see that I am still my normal gray tabby color, though I notice that I can see the grass through my paws a sign that I was just here to see whatever StarClan wished- not to participate as I did when I went back in time as Jay's Wing. I headed down the hill toward the LeopardClan camp.

I sat in the middle of the large clearing watching the leopards go about their daily lives. Suddenly the gorse guarding the camp rustled and leopard tom walked into the camp with herbs in his jaws, his eyes were a startling blue and I realized with a jolt that he was blind. _That must be Hawksight_ I thought and followed my past self into a smaller clearing behind a bramble thicket. _This must be the medicine cat den_. I didn't sit there watching Hawksight for long before a young golden she-cat came through the bramble thicket into the medicine clearing with fresh-kill in her mouth. At first I thought she must be from LionClan as only the fierce cats had that golden pelt, but as I looked closer I saw that she had darker gold spots barely visible on her pelt. The she-cat had one green eye and one blue; the blue one was blind. _Just like Moonpaw_. _ This must be Darkmoon, or Lightmoon as she was called before_. I realized.

Lightmoon padded up to Hawksight, "I brought you some fresh-kill, Hawksight." She purred. Hawksight merely flicked the tip of his tail in acknowledgement. Lightmoon continued, "Today is my warrior ceremony."

At that Hawksight turned toward her for the first time, purring, "That's great Lightpaw! You deserve it." Hawksight leaned down and gave Lightpaw an affectionate lick on the ear.

Suddenly the scene around me shifted and spun. I closed my eyes to stop the dizzying spinning. Opening my eyes I found myself back in the main clearing. Surrounded by many cats.

A large tom with larger spots than most of the other leopards was speaking, "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble law and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior laws and defend LeopardClan even at the cost of your life?"

Lightpaw's reply was confident, "I do!"

"Then by the power of the Stars I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightmoon, the Stars honor your loyalty and spirit." The leader-Stormstar I remembered suddenly- leaned down and touched his muzzle to Lightmoon's head and in return she licked his shoulder.

"Lightmoon!" the clan called the she-cat's new name. Hawksight called the loudest and came up to the new warrior as she went to sit with her former mentor- a large black tom with a long scar over one eye- to press his muzzle against hers. I felt a strange pang in my heart as if the obvious show of affection between the ancient medicine cat and warrior brought back memories of a simpler time.

The scene around me shifted again and I found myself in the medicine clearing again. In front of me lay a sick she-cat. Her pelt was matted, her eyes were dull, and she was coughing. Sniffing her I realized with a jolt of terror that she had greencough; the deadly sickness that could kill even the strongest warrior if it wasn't treated. For the first time I noticed that the she-cat and I were not alone- Hawksight stood next to me staring blindly down at the sick cat helplessly. Suddenly Lightmoon came rushing in an older tom on her paws. Seeing the she-cat both warriors cried out in anguish burying their noses in her matted fur.

"I'm sorry. I can do no more. She is in the paws of the Stars now." Hawksight murmured softly. Stepping back to let the warriors say good bye.

After a few moments the she-cat looked at Lightmoon and let out a raspy purr, "You have grown into a fine LeopardClan warrior, I could never be prouder of you." I realized that the she-cat must be Lightmoon's mother and the tom must be Lightmoon's father. The she-cat turned to the tom with a strange look in her eyes but when she spoke it was to Lightmoon, "Lightmoon I must speak with your father privately." Lightmoon hesitated but Hawksight gently nudged the golden warrior to her feet and led her out of the clearing. Once they had gone the she-cat continued to the tom, "I must thank you Emberspots, for all you have done for Lightmoon, for caring for her even though she is not your daughter."

Emberspots drew back as if stung his amber eyes flashing with shock, "What are you talking about Dapplepatch?" He snarled

Dapplepatch closed her eyes briefly in pain, when she opened them they were full of regret and sorrow, "You didn't know. I thought you knew, Emberspots, I'm sorry it had to come out this way."

Emberspots eyes burned with betrayal, "Who is the father?" he asked barely restraining his anger.

Dapplepatch hesitated, "Tinyroar- a LionClan warrior." She said at last. Before Emberspots could open his mouth the she-cat continued, "Emberspots, you must promise me that you will tell no cat of this, least of all Lightmoon. She cares too much for the warrior law she would be heartbroken if she knew."

At first the tom did not respond when he did he acted as if he had not heard the dying cat's request, "You lied to me. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you… but I was wrong." Emberspots stalked away without answering Dapplepatch's last request.

The scene spun again and when I opened my eyes I found myself in the forest. Lightmoon was padding after Emberspots as he wound his way through the trees.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come hunting with you Emberspots it has been far too long since we last went hunting together." Lightmoon said Emberspots paused in his brisk pace but said nothing as he continued on through the forest. Lightmoon, sensing something was wrong said, "Emberspots? Is something wrong? You've hardly spoken a word since we left the camp. Father?"

Suddenly Emberspots whipped around to stand muzzle to muzzle with Lightmoon his amber eyes blazing with undisguised hatred, "I am not your father!" He spat.

Lightmoon's fur bristled and her eyes grew wide with shock, "What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No I'm not. You are not my daughter. Dapplepatch lied. You aren't even fully LeopardClan. Your father was some fox-hearted LionClan warrior. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't have real spots? Your mother was a traitor and as far as I'm concerned you are too. How can any cat trust you when you're half LionClan? But don't worry I won't tell Stormstar, no that would be too good for you, I will tell all the clans at the next meet-moon and then no cat will trust you." Emberspots spat.

Lightmoon's pelt was fluffed out and she stumbled backwards, "N-no you're lying!" she wailed but the look in Emberspots' amber eyes told her he wasn't. Lightmoon spun and ran away from the cat she had always believed to be her father as fast as her paws could carry her.

This time when the scene spun I opened my eyes in time to watch as Lightmoon sprinted through the brambles surrounding the medicine clearing crashing into Hawksight who was on his way out of his den. Instead of scooting away when she ran into Hawksight she pressed herself closer into his flank.

"Lightmoon!" Hawksight exclaimed, "What's wrong? You're trembling and acting as if all of LionClan were invading." He murmured between ferocious licks.

Lightmoon drew back slightly at the mention of LionClan. "Hawksight what if a cat found out that all she ever knew to be true about herself was a lie?" Lightmoon's voice was shaking.

Hawksight lifted his head, "I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

Lightmoon tried again, "What if, say, a rabbit believed she was a rabbit but then found out that she was really a squirrel? Which would she be a rabbit or a squirrel? Where would her loyalties lie?"

Hawksight let out an amused purr, "For one I think that any squirrel that thinks she's a rabbit would have to be blinder than me." When Lightmoon did not share his amusement he went on, "I think that she would have to decide where her heart lay, if she was happier being a rabbit then a rabbit she is."

"But what if she doesn't know what to think anymore! Her whole life is turned upside down how could she ever trust anything her heart tells her?" Lightmoon wailed

"I do not have the answers you seek, only the Stars know how to answer these questions. Lightmoon, why do you ask these questions?"

Lightmoon drew back; she stood searching Hawksight's blind gaze before pressing her muzzle into the healer's flank and answering with a soft mew, "Its nothing, just a silly question. I know my heart lies with you."

The scene changed again and I found myself on the bank of a gurgling stream, Emberspots was bending down to drink and I felt a rush of anger toward the cat who was willing to destroy everything Lightmoon- the cat he once thought of as his daughter- believed in.

A flash of gold caught my eye and I turned to see Lightmoon lunge out of the trees to bowl Emberspots over. Emberspots twisted to dislodge his attacker but Lightmoon was fueled by anger and betrayal and was able to pin him down so that he lay on his back with her paw on his throat. Emberspots' amber eyes glowed with hatred and contempt as black as the night sky, "Oh I see you're here to kill me. I knew you were a traitor! To think that you would kill a cat from your own clan for the sake of none but yourself." He spat.

Lightmoon did not flinch her different colored eyes clouded with grim determination and the pain of betrayal her voice was steady when she spoke, "You are the traitor! You are the one who is willing to betray your daughter over a broken heart. You and Dapplepatch are a disgrace to the warrior law. I can't let you live you will destroy the warrior law if you do."

"You're not my daughter!" Emberspots spat.

I closed my eyes in order to block out the sight of Lightmoon murdering the cat she once believed to be her father.

The next scene brought me to the middle of the LeopardClan camp in the middle of the night. There was a mournful wail in the distance and after awhile the bramble barrier shook as the moonhigh patrol returned. Two of the warriors carried a large body between them and I recognized Emberspots.

Soon the whole clan was awake and staring at Emberspots' body in dismay. A little ways off, standing apart from her mourning clan mates, Lightmoon sat with her shoulders hunched and her eyes clouded, as she looked at the ground staring at something only she could see.

After that the changes in scene became less distinguishable but rather blended into each other in images of the passing moons. These visions showed Lightmoon growing increasingly jumpy and paranoid as the guilt of her actions overwhelmed her. They also showed how first her spots finally revealed themselves before darkening and spreading until her pelt was the same glossy black of her former mentor-Eaglescar.

The swarm of visions stopped and I found myself in the middle of the camp at sunhigh.

Lightmoon entered through the bramble barrier with fresh-kill in her jaws and one of the other warriors called out, "Great catch Lightmoon!" the warriors whiskers twitched with amusement as he went on, "I don't know why we still call you Lightmoon your pelt is as dark as Eaglescar's now." Lightmoon ignored the warrior's jibe as if she had heard it many times before.

Suddenly Stormstar leapt up to stand on top of the large tree-stump in the middle of the clearing. The LeopardClan leader's voice rang out clearly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Greatstump for a clan meeting!" he waited for the rest of the clan to gather before continuing, his gray gaze fixed on Lightmoon where she sat next to Hawksight at the edge of the group of cats, "Lightmoon come here." Lightmoon made her way up to the stump her tail twitching nervously. "Spirits who walk as Stars, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is." The now-nameless she-cat jerked her head up to stare at Stormstar in surprise clearly unaware of what was happening. Stormstar continued, "By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Darkmoon for though her heart is a light as snow her pelt is as dark as shadows." Darkmoon flinched at Stormstar's mention of her pure heart. The LeopardClan leader jumped down from the stump to press his muzzle to the top of Darkmoon's head and after a moment's hesitation she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Darkmoon! Darkmoon!" cried every cat with the exception of Hawksight who sat with his shoulders stiff with shock. After the cheers had died down Darkmoon slunk toward the camp entrance. Hawksight turned to follow her padding quickly through the bramble barrier. I followed him curiously.

I caught up with Hawksight as he caught up to Darkmoon, "Lightmoon!" Hawksight called.

Darkmoon spun around, "My name isn't Lightmoon, you heard them that name no longer applies to who I am." She growled

Hawksight didn't flinch, "Your pelt looks the same to me." He retorted

"Maybe I wasn't talking about my pelt!" Darkmoon hissed before charging away through the undergrowth. For a moment Hawksight stared blindly after her as if he wanted to chase after her but shook his head as if understanding that the she-cat wanted to be left alone.

The next setting brought me back to the middle of the camp. Darkmoon came padding quickly through the bramble barrier and without stopping leapt to stand on the Greatstump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Greatstump for a clan meeting!" She called her tail twitching with nerves and her normally bright eyes were dull with pain and regret.

The clan stooped what they were doing to stare at the dark she-cat. "What do you think you're doing? The stump's for Clan Leaders and Deputies!" an elder hissed

"Stormstar do you know anything about this?" hissed another

Stormstar shook his head but he said calmly, "Let's hear what she has to say." He gave Darkmoon a small nod to encourage her.

Darkmoon continued, "I can't take it anymore! The guilt is killing me! I killed Emberspots!" The gathered cats stared in shocked horror, Hawksight at the edge of the group was no exception, and his blue gaze was filled with shock as he stared at Darkmoon. Darkmoon looked down at her paws for a moment overcome with guilt as she waited for the clan to quiet down. When she looked up she refused to meet Hawksight's gaze and her voice trembled as she went on, "Emberspots was planning on revealing Dapplepatch's secret at the next meet-moon. A secret about how she broke the warrior law, that Emberspots was not my father, that my father was a LionClan warrior." Even more shocked gasps and murmurs broke out in the clearing. Hawksight said nothing but kept on staring at Darkmoon. The she-cat continued her voice trembling as she said, "So I killed him. I couldn't let him destroy my clan. But the guilt over-came me until I couldn't hide it anymore. I'm sorry!" Darkmoon let out a mournful wail before leaping down from the Greatstump and charging through the bramble barrier out of the camp the warriors of LeopardClan too shocked to chase after her. However, Hawksight shook of his own shock quickly and tore through the camp entrance after Darkmoon. I raced after him determined to see what would happen next.

I raced through the forest on the heels of Hawksight as he ran after Darkmoon. "Lightmoon!" he called repeatedly racing through the forest almost as easily as a sighted cat. Darkmoon never looked back as she raced through the forest until she came to the edge of a cliff over-looking a deep rushing river. Darkmoon hesitated at the edge of the cliff, and looked back to meet Hawksight's horrified gaze, misunderstanding the reason behind his horror she turned and leapt over the edge of the gorge.

"Lightmoon No!" Hawksight called rushing to the edge of the cliff where he hesitated as if deciding whether or not to leap in after her. Hawksight bunched his muscles ready to leap after Darkmoon in the faint hope of saving her, but before he could a large black shape hurtled out of the forest and bowled Hawksight away from the edge. Eaglescar- Darkmoon's former mentor- stood over Hawksight for a moment before letting the blind cat rise to his feet. Once the healer was back on his paws Eaglescar said gently, "Its no use Hawksight, she made her choice." Hawksight cast one last grief-stricken look over the edge of the gorge before blindly following Eaglescar back the way they came.

I woke with a start to find myself in blackness, as I was blind again. I lay next to the Moonpool; I could hear the sound of the water as it tumbled over mini waterfalls into the star-lit pool. Was it really still the night of the half-moon? It felt like moons since I first fell asleep to find myself back in Darkmoon's time. I shook myself to rid myself of the horrors of my dream as I waited for the other medicine cats to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I got a few reviews but they were all from the same person. However, I thought I'd upload this chapter anyways and if anyone is reading this please review but no flames! Ok my reviewer brought up a point that I hadn't thought about before: the name Moon like Star is a sacred name due to the Moonstone and Moonpool and I will keep that in mind in the future, however I cannot change the name of Moonpaw/Lightmoon/Darkmoon for two reasons: because it's a little too late to change it halfway into the story, and because the name is too much a part of my central theme. So anyways enjoy and review.**

**Special thanks to- ponyiowa**

**Just in case I didn't do this in an earlier chapter: I do not own Warriors.**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

I followed the too-familiar path through the Dark Forest until I came upon the clearing where the other dark forest cats trained clan cats to betray their clans. I sat invisible in the shadows at the clearing's edge.

Tigerstar leapt to stand on top of the large rock in the middle of the clearing. "The time is upon us! On the night of the Dark Moon we will strike! And the time of StarClan and their precious clans will end!" the dark tabby yowled triumphantly. The other cats in the clearing all joined in, even Ivypool joined in the cheer though the tip of her tail twitched nervously. Horrified I turned and sprinted back the way I had come.

I didn't hesitate as I crossed the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan territory. Determined to warn the Clans I reached out with my senses until I found the dreams of the medicine cats. Regretting that what I was about to do would cause the cats nightmares but seeing no other alternative I reached out to step into the medicine cats' dreams- shifting into the form of Darkmoon even though I know they will be even more frightened by this form I know that there was a better chance of them listening to me in this form than in the form of a ThunderClan apprentice. _Should I include Jayfeather? No, let him dream, I can tell him when he gets back from the Moonpool_. I decide. I close my eyes and when I open them I find myself facing three cats. _Three? There should be four_.

"Where is Mothwing?" I ask the medicine cats. They look at me with fear in their eyes, their fur bushed out. I roll my eyes, " I'm here to help you mouse-brains! Where's Mothwing?" I snap. Littlecloud and Kestrelflight look around, as confused as I am by the RiverClan medicine cat's absence. Willowshine, Mothwing's apprentice looks at her paws. I understand at once and lash my tail with annoyance I don't have time for this I will have to share my message with these three.

Littlecloud is the first to speak though he still hadn't lost the fearful look in his eyes when he asks, "Who are you? Where is Jayfeather?"

I lash my tail again, "Never-mind Jayfeather he will hear what I have to say later. As to who I am- I am-"

A furious yowl interrupts me as four starry cats rush down a near-by ridge to where I stand with the medicine cats. As they come closer I recognize the blue-gray pelt of Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader before Firestar. With her are a spotted golden tabby she-cat, a black-and-white tom with an unusually long tail, and a she-cat with dark ginger fur- though each cat keeps at least a tail-length between itself and the other three. "What are you doing here?" Bluestar spats her starry fur as bushed out as the living cats'.

I give her a respectful nod, "Greetings Bluestar. Forgive me for trespassing but I have urgent news for the Clans: The Battle for the Stars is at hand."

Shocked and confused murmuring breaks out among the living cats, the StarClan cats look at each other, dismay in their eyes.

"Why should we listen to her? She's from the Dark Forest!" the ginger she-cat growls. More confused murmurs break out at this.

"Darkmoon has always fought on the side of the Stars Russetfur, you know that as well as any StarClan cat." Bluestar gives the speaker a cold glare before turning back to me, "Darkmoon, what have you seen? You would not dare come here if it weren't important."

I nod, "The Dark Forest will rise on the night of the Dark Moon and their wrath will be enough to destroy the Stars and their Clans."

All the cats around me let out wails of dismay. "Every clan must stand on it's own if it is to survive!" the golden she-cat cried.

"No!" I snapped, "If they are to survive four clans must join to-" my voice is drowned out by the yowls of terror from the clan cats as their dreams become nightmares-the product of my presence in their dreams. It is clear that none of them have heard my words but I quickly break away from their dreams, knowing they won't hear me while they face their worst nightmares and my presence only makes it worse.

I jerk awake to find myself in the apprentices' den in the ThunderClan camp. I stretch and quietly exit the den so as not to disturb my den-mates. I'm surprised to find it is barely past moonhigh. I sneak toward the medicine den keeping in the shadows, forcing myself not to break into a run knowing that Jayfeather wouldn't be in his den anyway. I slip into the den and sit down to wait for Jayfeather's return.

Just as I start to doze off the sound of approaching paw steps alert me to Jayfeather's return. The medicine cat shows no surprise at finding me in his den. "I need to talk to y-" I start

Jayfeather interrupts me, "We were mates!" he hissed, "Don't try to deny it I saw it when my dreams at the Moonpool took me back to the time when I was Hawksight and you were Lightmoon."

My heart does a violent flip but I force my voice to stay steady, as I say, "Not here." I flick my ear toward Briarlight who is stirring in her nest.

I lead the way back out of the medicine den and out through the dirt-place tunnel into the forest where dawn's first light is breaking through the trees. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jayfeather asks

I calmly wrap my tail around my paws and say, "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important? We were mates! You should have told me!"

"Would it have changed anything?" I retort. Jayfeather opens his mouth to argue but I continue, my voice rising, "Would it have changed the fact that the Dark Forest is on the rise? Would it change who we are? You are a medicine cat Jayfeather! And that responsibility has bigger implications now than it did when you were Hawksight! We are two of the four! Our duty is to StarClan and the Clans not to each other!" more quietly I add, "Would it have changed how you feel about me?"

Jayfeather is quiet for a moment before he says, "You're right it wouldn't have changed anything, but I still would have liked to know." My heart twists in my chest painfully knowing that his feelings haven't changed toward me: he still hates me as much as he did when I told him who I was, the same way Hawksight felt when he found out I had killed one of my own clanmates- one whom I'd always believed to be my father. Sensing what I'm feeling in the eerie way that only Jayfeather- and Hawksight before him- could, he gave my ear a lick, "Mouse-brain. How could I hate you? I love you. I loved you before I knew what we meant to each other as Hawksight and Lightmoon." He purrs

My heart feels as if it has grown wings and I can't help but let out a purr. But I force it away "But I'm a murderer." I murmur sadly.

Jayfeather presses his pelt against mine, "You made a mistake, one you have fought to make up for. Hollyleaf made the same choice but I still love her even though she killed Ashfur, and Hawksight still loved you even after he found out about Emberspots."

I tense, "But he chased me out of camp, I saw the horror in his eyes when he saw the monster I had become."

Jayfeather let out an amused purr, "He was trying to stop you not chase you, and he was horrified when he sensed you were about to leap over the edge of the gorge."

Letting myself be soothed by Jayfeather's words I purr and bury my muzzle into his flank as he gives me an affectionate lick between my ears. I feel as if I could stay like that forever but with a jolt I remember my dream. I pull away, "Oh no! I just remembered something we have to warn Firestar!"

Jayfeather's pelt bristles with alarm, "About what? Moonpaw what's wrong?" I quickly tell him everything- from Tigerstar's announcement up through my failed attempt to get a message through to the medicine cats. Jayfeather nods when I am finished, "You're right we do have to tell Firestar but I think it can wait until later today."

For the first time I notice how exhausted Jayfeather looks and I realize how tiring his trip to the Moonpool must have been. I nod, "You look tired, you should get some rest we can talk to Firestar later." Jayfeather presses his muzzle against my cheek gratefully before padding back toward the camp. "Jayfeather." He looks back at me, "I love you too." His blind eyes shine and he lets out a small purr before turning back and disappearing into the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay I got more reviews! Ok here's chapter 9. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

"Come in!" Firestar's voice sounded from inside his den. I followed Jayfeather into the ThunderClan leader's den, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool behind me. Firestar's green eyes widened as he saw the five of us enter, his mate Sandstorm who sat beside him looked equally surprised at the number of cats entering the den. Faced with the noble flame-colored tom I found myself suddenly nervous to speak. I might be Darkmoon an ancient and fearless warrior but in this life I was only Moonpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice and not even a clan-born one. I wasn't the only one who was nervous I could see Ivypool swishing her tail back and forth out of the corner of my good eye.

Knowing the reason for the young warrior's distress, I quickly fell back and brushed my tail over Ivypool's shoulder comfortingly, "It's ok, Firestar will understand. Besides you're on _our _side now, you've done a great job spying on the Dark Forest." I murmur. When Ivypool was an apprentice she had been jealous of her sister Dovewing and had fallen for Hawkfrost's- a Dark Forest warrior- promise to make her strong so that her clan mates would respect her instead of Dovewing. But when she found out how truly sinister the Dark Forest warrior was she had become a spy in the Dark Forest for Dovewing and the other two cats of the power of three prophecy. Ivypool gave me a grateful glance.

"Jayfeather what is this about?" Firestar asked his medicine cat.

"Moonpaw has something she needs to tell you." Jayfeather stated. I quickly moved back to my space next to him.

Firestar turned his green gaze on me, "What is it Moonpaw?"

I had practiced what I would say but when I opened my mouth what came out was, "I remember who I am now!" embarrassed I looked at my paws.

Firestar's voice betrayed no emotion when he said, "Does this mean you wish to leave ThunderClan?"

I jerked my head up shocked, Firestar thought I wanted to leave ThunderClan? How could I leave when Jayfeather was here? I hadn't been here long but already I'd grown to love my adopted clan and once this ordeal was over I'd hoped to become the best ThunderClan warrior I could be. Suddenly I was nervous what if Firestar made me leave? After all, he had only offered me a place here because I had nowhere else to go.

Before I could open my mouth to protest Sandstorm said, "I don't think that's what she meant. Besides if that was all she was here for there wouldn't be four other cats beside her."

I bit back a sigh of relief when Firestar said, "Then what _is_ this about?" I start to reply when he says, "Brambleclaw and Graystripe should be here as well, and there isn't enough room in here for all of us, let's talk in the forest."

A few minutes later Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, and myself are seated in a small sunlit clearing in the forest. Firestar, Brambleclaw- the ThunderClan deputy-, Sandstorm, and Graystripe- Firestar's closest friend- are seated across from us. Firestar flicks his tail indicating for me to speak.

I take a deep breath and starting from the beginning I tell him about how I created the Dark Forest. Every cat listens without speaking. When I get to the part about the Dark Forest rising and the power of three and my place as the fourth Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing interject as needed. "The Dark Forest will rise on the night of the Dark Moon and the time of the Stars and their clans will end unless the four clans join together." I finish. I squirm waiting for the four most respected cats in ThunderClan to speak.

Firestar stares into the distance, a look of absolute horror in his green gaze Sandstorm presses her light ginger pelt against Firestar's flame-colored one. "Just when I'd thought Tigerstar's legacy had left the clans for good." He murmured so softly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. Brambleclaw's amber gaze was unreadable but his tabby fur was bristling, Graystripe moved until he sat on Firestar's other side and gave his old friend a comforting lick on the shoulder. There was a moment's pause as all nine of us sat in silent horror of what was to come. At last, as if taking comfort and strength from his two closest friends, Firestar spoke, "This is grave news and all four clans must hear it. It won't be easy but if it is possible to save ourselves then the clans will join together I'm sure of it." Firestar's voice was confident though horror still lingered in his eyes.

I exchanged a glance with Jayfeather, "It won't be that easy." I said

"StarClan is divided, they are telling the medicine cats to trust only their own clans and their own ancestors; the bond between us is broken." Jayfeather explained

Firestar's shoulders stiffened with shock, "What! Why haven't you told me this?"

"That explains the strange way the other clans have been acting at Gatherings." Brambleclaw mewed

"I tried talking to the medicine cats in their dreams at the Moonpool last night but my presence in other cats' dreams tends to give them nightmares and my message was interrupted." I said

"The Dark Forest is training cats to fight with them against their own clans. How can we expect the clans to trust each other when we can't even trust our own clan mates?" Ivypool spoke up for the first time. Seeing the four senior warriors' stares she quickly told them about her own training in the Dark Forest. When she had finished she looked down at her paws ashamed.

Brambleclaw gave the young warrior a sympathetic look and said, "You are not the first cat to be swayed by Tigerstar's promise of power. What matters now is that you are on our side." Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm nodded in agreement.

"Are there other ThunderClan cats being trained by Tigerstar?" Firestar asked

I exchanged a look with Ivypool, both of us thinking about Blossomfall. "The Dark Forest cats train us separately for the most part, there's no way of knowing every cat they have chosen." Ivypool dodges the question.

Firestar sighs, "Its alright, I don't really want to know. There is time yet before the Dark Moon. StarClan willing if any of my cats are with Tigerstar they will see the light before then."

"If StarClan is really divided as you say they are how are we going to get the other clans to join together?" Graystripe asks

"Leave that to us." I say, flicking my tail to indicate Jayfeather and myself.

I sit calmly in the Dark Forest waiting for Jayfeather.

"Moonpaw?" Jayfeather pads out of the nearby trees.

"I'm here." I mew getting up to greet him.

Jayfeather jumps, "I wish you wouldn't _do _that." He mutters though his blue eyes are shining. I flick his ear with my tail affectionately before leading the way through the forest until we come upon a small shadowy clearing.

"Are you ready?" I ask, Jayfeather nods and we concentrate until we locate the dreams of the clan leaders and medicine cats and step into their dreams.

**A/N: Sorry I know that was kind of a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to stop. Review if you want the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok I decided that I would upload a chapter of this story every Friday. However if you want the next chapter sooner than that all you have to do is review!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

I open my eyes and find the leaders and medicine cats of all four clans. All except one that is. Growling under my breath I reach out and concentrate until I find the cat I'm looking for and pull her into the shadowy clearing.

"Wh-where am I? How are all of you in my dream?" Mothwing's voice trembles as she looks around at all of the cats in the clearing, her fur bushes out even more when she catches sight of me. "Who are you? This is a really weird dream."

Before I can respond Mistystar- leader of RiverClan- says, "Yes that is what I'd like to know, this isn't StarClan's hunting grounds and you are no StarClan warrior I've ever seen." Though the blue-gray she-cat's fur lies flat, her blue eyes portray her fear.

I dip my head respectfully to Mistystar and the other cats in the clearing, "My name is Darkmoon. You're right Mistystar I'm no StarClan warrior. Welcome to my domain; the Dark Forest; the place cats with darkness in their hearts go when they die."

The cats in the clearing murmur uneasily amongst themselves for a moment before a large white tom with black paws steps forward, his eyes narrowed with suspicion, "What do you want from us Darkmoon?"

"I understand your suspicion Blackstar but I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain. My presence in your dreams will soon cause you all nightmares so I must speak fast. The Dark Forest is rising and unless the four clans join together the time of the Stars and the clans will come to an end."

More murmurs broke out at this. Onestar's hackles rise, "Why should we trust you? You said yourself that you belong to the Dark Forest. And besides StarClan told us that we would only survive if we trusted only our own clan mates and ancestors." Most of the other cats murmur their agreement.

"I understand your mistrust but you must learn to trust me if you are to save yourselves. This is not the first time the other Dark Forest warriors have risen and I have always fought on the side of the Stars- but this time StarClan is wrong if you do not band together you will all die. However, as I said before we do not have much time before you start having nightmares. I will meet you all on the island in two moonrises and more will be explained then."

Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat, speaks up. "Wait. When is this going to happen? What are we supposed to do?"

"As I said before more will be explained when we meet again in two sunrises. Leaders bring your deputies and your medicine cats but no other warriors."

I turn to pad away when I hear Mothwing say, "What an odd dream, I knew something was off with that carp I ate." I whirl around so that my nose practically touches that of the RiverClan medicine cat, "This is no time for your stubborn disbelief! Open your eyes and see what's in front of your nose this is no ordinary dream. StarClan may be content to accept that you do not believe in them- you have Willowshine to send signs to after all- but now in the face of disaster you must open your eyes- or watch your clan mates die." I spin and pad around into the forest leaving the clan cats to stare in shocked silence after me.

**A/N: Sorry about yet another short chapter… See you in a week (Or sooner if you review)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay I got reviews! Thank you everyone for your very kind words! As promised here is chapter 11. The same deal goes for chapter 12- no reviews you get chapter Friday, reviews you get it sooner (Assuming I can finish it of course). Enjoy!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

I walked next to Jayfeather as we followed Firestar and Brambleclaw to meet the other clans on island. I glanced at the horizon and saw the rising moon with my good eye. The moon was a lot thinner now than it had been a few nights ago on the half-moon it wouldn't be much longer before the Dark Moon when the clans would have to face the Dark Forest warriors -alone if I failed tonight at our meeting. It was bad enough that I had failed at getting StarClan to put aside their differences and fight alongside their clans, if I failed tonight then all would be lost. I remembered last night when Jayfeather and I had tried to persuade the StarClan cats to help us. At first I had tried talking politely and respectfully but when that failed I had lost my temper much the same way I had lost it with Mothwing the night before. I feel a twinge of guilt thinking about how I had revealed Mothwing's secret- that she did not believe in StarClan- to the rest of the clan leaders and medicine cats. _I wonder what Mistystar did to her after finding out her medicine cat did not believe in StarClan. Is she still a medicine cat? Or was she forced to give up her calling like Leafpool was forced to give hers up when the secret of her kits had been revealed? I need to learn how to keep my temper._ I think to myself. I shake my head to clear it there was no time for regrets- what's done is done- we were reaching the tree-bridge leading to the island.

As I crossed the tree-bridge I scented the air and knew that the other clans were already there. I quickly jumped onto the island shore and followed Jayfeather into the moonlit clearing. Immediately I spot Mothwing sitting beside Mistystar, her apprentice Willowshine on her other side.

Before I had time to breathe a sigh of relief- Mothwing hadn't lost her place as RiverClan's medicine cat- Blackstar caught sight of me as I followed Firestar to greet the clan leaders. Blackstar let out a low growl, "Darkmoon said leaders, deputies and medicine cats only. Why have you brought this apprentice?" the ShadowClan leader challenged the flame-colored tom.

Forgetting for a moment that Jayfeather was blind- I shot him a look, my whiskers twitching with amusement- before I did what I had spent the last two days practicing to make sure I could do it in the waking world. I stepped back into the shadows and allowed myself to change, my black spots spreading until my pelt was completely black, my body grew larger and stronger and my tail lengthened until I stood in the form of Darkmoon the first Dark Forest warrior.

I padded out of the shadows and was met with the shocked gasps of all the cats in the clearing with the exception of the ThunderClan cats. "It's a trick! She's a ThunderClan cat!" Onestar, WindClan's leader, hissed. Suddenly I was horror-struck- he was right even as Darkmoon I had an affiliation with ThunderClan how can I expect the other clans to listen to me now? _Maybe I _should _leave ThunderClan- for the sake of the clans._

Before I could say anything Mothwing spoke up for the first time, "Don't be mouse-brained what cat that you know of can transform the way Darkmoon just did? When we listen to our ancestors we don't care which clan they belonged to when they were alive but respect them because of the power and wisdom they hold. So we should listen to Darkmoon no matter which clan she has chosen to affiliate herself with." Immediately, as if ashamed at having spoken so boldly, the medicine cat looked at her paws.

For a long moment every-cat in the clearing stared at the golden she-cat in shock. Then Onestar spat, "You're one to talk! You don't even believe in StarClan!" Once again I felt the twinge of guilt at having revealed the she-cat's secret, especially after she defended me just now.

At Onestar's accusation Mistystar got to her feet, her blue-gray pelt bristling, "It is my place to judge Mothwing not yours and she has proven time and time again to be a good and loyal medicine cat and no cat shall accuse her of being disloyal. Besides, she is right, we should listen to what Darkmoon has to say." The RiverClan deputy, Reedwhisker, gave a low growl of agreement in support of his leader's words. Bowing his head in apology Onestar sat down though his eyes still held distrust.

I gave a small nod of thanks to Mistystar before padding over until I was face-to-face with Mothwing. I dipped my head in apology the same way Onestar had, "Forgive me Mothwing, I did not mean to spill your secret. I should learn how to control my temper."

Mothwing calmly met my different-colored gaze with her own amber one, "Do not apologize. I should be thanking you, I was shattered when Hawkfrost destroyed my faith in StarClan, you have brought it back to me." Mothwing paused for a moment before quietly asking, "Tell me, is Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest?" When I gave a small nod the golden she-cat let out a soft sigh, "I should have known, my brother followed too closely in Tigerstar's footsteps." I gave her a sympathetic lick on the ear before stepping back to stand in the middle of the circle of cats.

I tell the gathered cats about the looming threat, leaving out only my own story deciding that it was not something they needed to know. "The four clans must band put aside their differences if they are to survive, but be wary- the Dark Forest Warriors have been training living cats to fight alongside them when the time comes." I finish.

"How are we supposed to trust cats from other clans when we can't even trust those inside our own clans?" Mistystar meowed with dismay.

"Do you know which cats are on the side of the Dark Forest?" Blackstar asked his fur bristling and his claws digging into the earth as if he was imagining it was the throat of a traitor.

I shook my head sadly, "There are too many, even Ivypool- our spy inside the Dark Forest- doesn't know every cat- for the most part the Dark Forest warriors train them separately."

Brambleclaw spoke up suddenly, "Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest cats train these cats to fight with moves we've never seen before. How are we supposed to compete with that?"

I nod, "I suggest that all four clans meet here for extra battle training in the ways of the Dark Forest- that way we have a better chance of beating them."

Most of the cats in the clearing nod in agreement with this plan but Firestar says, "How would we explain these training sessions to our clans? We can't tell them the truth; the traitors would tell the Dark Forest cats that we know that we know about their plan. The element of surprise would be lost."

I think about it for a moment before replying, "Tell them the truth. There is no other explanation we can come up with that would explain these sessions that would make them totally prepared for what they're about to face. We will lose the element of surprise but for all we know we might have lost that already- the Dark Forest cats watch over us as much as StarClan do. Plus, the cats who can't decide whether to fight on our side or theirs would flip to their side when they found out that you lied to them- they will believe that you do not trust them." After a moment's hesitation Firestar nods in acceptance of this plan.

"You're all forgetting something." Kestrelflight the WindClan medicine cat spoke up, "StarClan has told us that the only way any of us will survive is by trusting only our own clans and our own ancestors. Why should we turn our back on the word of StarClan for the word of a Dark Forest cat?"

I closed my eyes in dismay at the thought of how the warriors of StarClan had given up hope and wondered- not for the first time- why I was willing to fight on the side of clans whose own ancestors had given up hope. _Because even if the Stars have given up the warrior code is still worth fighting for- the clans were worth saving- if they weren't my life and my death meant nothing._

I was about to speak up when a voice- that seemed to be both one voice and many at the same time- said, "We were wrong." Suddenly the island was filled with starry cats. "If the clans are to survive they must join together as they did during the battle against BloodClan." A large white tom carrying ThunderClan scent declared. "And as they did during the Great Journey" a smoky gray apprentice bearing ShadowClan scent added. "But four clans alone will not be enough to stop the coming darkness." Decreed the spotted RiverClan she-cat I had spoken to a few nights before. "No. But five will." Said a WindClan tom with a black-and-white pelt and an unusually long tail. "StarClan will fight." Bluestar declared dipping her head respectfully to me. All the starry cats in the clearing yowled in agreement.

"The Three have become Four and five clans have become one. The darkness may be stopped after-all." Mewed an ugly hairless tom with bulging blind eyes thoughtfully. This newcomer was no living cat yet he did not share the starry look of the StarClan cats.

Jayfeather, who had come up to stand beside me, dipped his head to the ugly cat, "Greetings Rock, are you going to fight too?" he asked politely.

The hairless tom shook his head, "That is not my place. My place is just to see that you fulfill your destiny at last." As he spoke the tom started to fade until there was no evidence that he had ever been there. Looking up I realized that the StarClan cats had gone too. I felt a twinge of annoyance that they hadn't even said good-bye but I quickly pushed it aside- for the first time since this whole ordeal began I felt a rush of hope- with the Stars on our side there was a chance that they could win.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

The screeching and yowling of fighting cats sounded around the open hillside where warriors of all clans were training for the Battle for the Stars as it was already being called. I sat at the foot of a large tree-stump where the clan leaders stood watching the training cats. According to Mousefur, a ThunderClan elder, this place was where the four clans had first stayed upon reaching the lake as they fled from the destruction of their old home in the forest. The clan leaders had decided to use this place to train because the island was far too small to hold all the warriors of all four clans.

I remembered yesterday when Firestar had revealed the threat of the Dark Forest to his clan. The whole clan had been shaken to its core but every warrior and apprentice was ready to fight for their clan and the warrior code- even Cloudtail was forced to admit the reality of StarClan and the Dark Forest when he saw me transform into the fearsome form of Darkmoon. I sighed as I thought about the clan's reaction to my secret- it would be a long time before they were comfortable around me. It was the same for the Three; understandably our clan mates found it hard to accept that any ct could hold the power of the Stars- or the Dark Forest- in their paws.

The sound of the screeching cats brought me back to the present. Looking over the writhing mass of cats I shifted nervously from foot to foot- though the cats in the clearing kept their claws sheathed it was clear that there was no training going on here- cats focused on pummeling cats not of their own clans instead of honing battle moves. If these cats kept on like this there was no hope for any of us. Clearly the clan leaders were thinking the same thing, they looked at each other before Firestar yowled, "Stop!" instantly the cats in the clearing sprang apart.

Blackstar gave a fierce glare around the gathered cats, "Are you warriors or rogues?"

"We're warriors!" Berrynose hissed, his hackles rising, taking Blackstar's comment personally as he was not clan-born.

"Then prove it!" Onestar snapped, "Stop acting like a bunch of unorganized rogues and start acting like trained warriors."

"We only have a few days until the Dark Moon. Only a few days to prepare you for the hardest fight any of you have ever seen. I suggest you split up into pairs to practice these moves." I say.

"Choose your partner from within your own clan- we don't want any blood to be spilled because you can't control yourselves- at least if you fight a cat from your own clan you will be less likely to try and kill each other." Blackstar said.

I shifted nervously, "Actually, Blackstar, with all do respect I think they should choose partners based off of the cat they have the most quarrel with- if they do not put an end to these ill feelings toward each other how can we hope to work together?"

"Who died and made you leader? You're just a ThunderClan apprentice!" a dark gray ShadowClan warrior hissed.

"Want to bet on that?" I challenged, my whiskers twitched with amusement at the warrior's folly but I bunched my haunches ready to spring should the warrior meet the challenge. However, at a glare from Firestar I quickly sat down again. Blackstar seemed to think about my words for a moment before dipping his head in consent at my plan.

The cats in the clearing began to move off into pairs and- to my great discomfort- I saw warriors facing off against cats from their own clans and I couldn't help but wonder how the four clans could hope to come together when there was such animosity between cats of the same clan.

I caught a glimpse of Lionblaze's golden pelt as he made his way toward a WindClan tom with a black pelt and amber eyes. I quickly got up and ran to intercept him- brushing past Brambleclaw who was facing Squirelflight whose emerald eyes were filled with pain-, "Lionblaze, I don't think it's a good idea for you to participate in the training sessions. You lose control to easily when fighting; you could kill a cat without meaning to. Besides it wouldn't be fair considering the advantage you have over every cat here. You'll get your chance to fight on the Dark Moon but not right now. Now you would serve the clans best by helping Ivypool and myself teach these cats how to best fight the Dark Forest warriors." I told him, meeting his amber eyes calmly.

Lionblaze bristled, "Scorchfur's right- you _are _acting like a leader. You might be Darkmoon and part of the Four but you are still an apprentice." He hissed.

Before I could make a stinging retort Firestar came up from behind me and said calmly, "She's right Lionblaze. Let your fur lie flat- Dark- er- Moonpaw is on our side and we need her if we hope to win." After a moment's hesitation Lionblaze gave his leader a terse nod and reluctantly followed me back to the stump where Ivypool was waiting.

"We fight with claws unsheathed in the Dark Forest." I tear my eyes away from where Jayfeather has given Leafpool a fierce blow to the side of her head- the pain in the former medicine cat's eyes having nothing to do with Jayfeather's attack but was every bit the same pain I had seen in Squirrelflight's eyes as she faced her former mate- to look at Ivypool who had bent her head to lick nervously at the scratches she had received while training in the Dark Forest the night before.

"Yes but we don't want any injuries on our paws- we need every cat strong for the battle." I say and Ivypool dips her head in agreement.

Silently we slipped into the crowd of sparring cats to help any who needed it. After stifling my urge to help Jayfeather- he would not thank me for interfering- I headed over to where a small white WindClan she-cat was struggling against the much larger Scorchfur- the ShadowClan tom who had challenged me earlier.

"Here- Try this." I told the white she-cat before lunging at Scorchfur and hooking his hind legs under him and rolling him over with one forepaw till the ShadowClan tom was sprawled on his back. The white she-cat gave me a quick nod before attempting the move- she tugged at Scorchfur's hind leg but nothing happened. "Aim a sharp jab at the tendon along the back of the joint on his hind leg." I advised. The WindClan warrior tried again- this time successfully knocking the large tom off of his feet. I nodded approvingly before moving on to find another warrior to help.

By the time Sunhigh arrived and the clans headed back to their territories every cat was sore and tired but I noticed with approval the bright gleam in their eyes and remembered how hard they had trained today and even though we still had a long way to go- I knew that when the Dark Forest attacked we would be ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 13. Thank you to all my reviewers- You guys are great! **

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

**Moonpaw POV**

Unable to sleep, I slipped out of the apprentice's den and into the shadowy clearing. Sticking to the shadows I slid past Millie- on watch at the thorn tunnel- and headed into the forest. I walked until I came to the lake- to my surprise I found Jayfeather sitting on the shore staring sightlessly out at the black lake dotted with the twinkling StarClan warriors of Silverpelt. Above, the moon was thinner than a claw-scratch.

"You should be sleeping, we have a big day tomorrow." Jayfeather said without turning around.

I came up to sit beside him, "I could say the same thing about you." I murmur

Jayfeather turns his sightless blue eyes on me, "Do you think we can win?" he asks mirroring my own worried thoughts.

I sit for a moment without replying- but when I do I'm pleased to find that my voice sounds confident, "I know we can." Jayfeather stares at me for a moment and I try not to squirm at the eerie feeling that he is reading my mind. After a moment he nods and turns back to the lake. Suddenly needing comfort and desiring to comfort him, I press my pelt against his and bury my muzzle into his shoulder.

We stay there for what seems like moons and yet only seconds before Jayfeather says, "Get some sleep." I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off, "I am your medicine cat I could make that an order."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Fine. But you're coming with me- you need sleep just as much as I do."

We slip into camp with a nod to Millie. I hesitate outside of the apprentice's den and look back at Jayfeather who has stopped outside his own den. Jayfeather lets out a small sigh and flicks his tail at me and I run over to follow him into the medicine den. Inside I curl up next to Jayfeather and, comforted by the feel of his pelt brushing mine, I quickly fall asleep.

I open my eyes to find myself in the Dark Forest as usual. I wander for a bit, looking for one cat in particular.

"Looking for me?" I spin to find myself face-to-face with Hollyleaf.

I dip my head in greeting, "Hello Hollyleaf. Yes, I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you which side you will be fighting on in the battle tomorrow."

Hollyleaf narrows her green eyes, "Neither, I will not be joining the fight- it is not my battle."

I let out a low growl, "What do you mean it's not your battle? What about ThunderClan? Or Lionblaze and Jayfeather? What about the Warrior Code?"

Hollyleaf lashes her tail; "ThuderClan is not the clan I thought it was- it is full of liars and traitors. As for my brothers, Lionblaze can take care of himself and I know you will not let anything happen to Jayfeather."

I had to admit- she was right about Lionblaze and Jayfeather but still, I could not let it go that easy, "and the Warrior Code?" I ask

"The Warrior Code is dead! It died when Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and my father broke it and betrayed their clans. I died defending the code and look where it led me!" Hollyleaf's eyes were blazing with undisguised anger, betrayal, and pain.

I suppress a shiver, _How can she have turned her back on the Warrior Code? Without the code her life- my life- meant nothing. _I quickly scold myself for such thoughts, _You felt the same once too._ I tell myself firmly. In fact it was only because I had been forced to watch the lives of the clan's I'd left behind while I was isolated in the place between the Stars and the territory that would later belong to the Dark Forest- the place Hollyleaf resided before I convinced her to accept her place in the Dark Forest. I suppress another shiver at how much of myself I saw in Jayfeather's sister.

I sigh, "Very well. I see that I cannot convince you." I start to walk away but before heading deeper into the trees I say, "You're wrong about ThunderClan you know. It's not full of traitors and liars but of cats who made mistakes, cats who lied out of love- not betrayal." Hollyleaf doesn't meet my gaze so I shrug and leave the black she-cat alone in the shadowy trees.

I wander until I find myself in the clearing where the Dark Forest warriors train the clan cats. There are no Dark Forest warriors- or clan cats- here now though. I sigh and sit down and look up at the sky where the moon and stars should be.

I suddenly realize that I'm not alone. I whip around to meet the amber eyes of Tigerstar. "Welcome Darkmoon." The dark tabby purrs. I stay quiet, watching him warily. "Tell me, why do you insist on fighting on the side of the Stars and their pathetic clans? If you sided with the Dark Forest you would make a great ruler- one that all cats- alive or dead- would fear and respect."

I snort, "You follow no one Tigerstar, don't insult me by telling me that you would follow me when you could be leader."

Tigerstar ignores my words, "I suppose what I really don't understand is why you would fight alongside StarClan knowing that you will never walk those skies."

I shrug, "I know my place is here, where I can keep an eye on the likes of you."

The tabby tom lashes his tail, "Please. Save me the noble act, I know that you want nothing more than to be accepted into the ranks of those starry fools. And don't try to tell me that StarClan won't take you because you are needed here- you and I both know that you will never be accepted into StarClan- no matter what you do you will never be able to make up for your crimes, you are stuck here just like the rest of us." Tigerstar hisses, "So you might as well join me, when we win StarClan's hunting grounds will be ours for the taking."

I sit still, my shoulders tensed, horrified by the awful temptation rising inside me to take Tigerstar up on his offer- after all, he's right StarClan will never accept me into their ranks- but I force the temptation away, _No, I know which side is right and which is wrong, I will fight for the Stars even though I will never be able to make up for my crimes._

Tigerstar watches me struggle for a moment before whispering silkily into my ear, "Think about it." Then he padded away, leaving me alone in the shadowy clearing.

**A/N: Chapter 14 will be up after you review- once I finish it that is. Chapter 14 is the last chapter. So sad ! But I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. Enjoy.**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
><strong>Dustpelt<strong>-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sandstorm<strong>-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Brackenfur<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Sorreltail<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Cloudtail<strong>-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>-white she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice: Moonpaw**  
><strong>Millie<strong>-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Thornclaw<strong>-golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Squirrelflight<strong>-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Leafpool<strong>-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
><strong>Spiderleg<strong>-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Birchfall<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitewing<strong>-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Berrynose<strong>-cream-colored tom  
><strong>Hazeltail<strong>-small gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Mousewhisker<strong>-gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Cinderheart<strong>-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Lionblaze<strong>-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Foxleap<strong>-reddish tabby tom **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
><strong>Icecloud<strong>-white she-cat **Apprentice: Molepaw**  
><strong>Toadstep<strong>-black-and-white tom  
><strong>Rosepetal<strong>-dark cream she-cat  
><strong>Briarlight<strong>-dark brown she-cat  
><strong>Blossomfall<strong>-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Bumblestripe<strong>-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Ivypool<strong>-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw-** White she-cat with black spots, has one green eye and one blue eye, a black spot surrounds her blue eye.

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Daisy<strong>-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
><strong>Purdy<strong>-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader: Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur**-small brown tom **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**  
><strong>Smokefoot-<strong>black tom  
><strong>Toadfoot-<strong>dark brown tom**  
>Applefur<strong>-mottled brown she-cat  
><strong>Crowfrost-<strong>black-and-white tom  
><strong>Ratscar<strong>-brown tom with long scar across his back **Apprentice: Pinepaw**  
><strong>Snowbird-<strong>pure white she-cat  
><strong>Tawnypelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Starlingpaw**  
><strong>Olivenose<strong>-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Owlclaw-<strong>light brown tabby tom**  
>Shrewfoot<strong>-gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Scorchfur<strong>-dark gray tom  
><strong>Redwillow<strong>-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
><strong>Tigerheart-<strong>dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Dawnpelt<strong>-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
><strong>Pinepaw-<strong>black she-cat**  
>Starlingpaw-<strong>ginger tom

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
><strong>Ivytail-<strong>black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Tallpoppy<strong>-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Snaketail-<strong>dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
><strong>Whitewater<strong>-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Owlwhisker<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Whitetail<strong>-small white she-cat  
><strong>Nightcloud<strong>-black she-cat  
><strong>Gorsetail-<strong>very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Weaselfur-<strong>ginger tom with white paws  
><strong>Harespring<strong>-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Leaftail<strong>-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Antpelt<strong>-brown tom with one black ear  
><strong>Emberfoot<strong>-gray tom with two dark paws  
><strong>Heathertail-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice Furzepaw**  
><strong>Breezepelt-<strong>black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
>Sedgewhisker-<strong>light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Swallowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat  
><strong>Sunstrike-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Furzepaw-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Boulderpaw<strong>-large pale gray tom

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom**  
>Tornear-<strong>tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mintfur-<strong>light gray tabby tom  
><strong>Icewing-<strong>white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Minnowtail<strong>-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice: Mossypaw**  
><strong>Pebblefoot-<strong>mottled gray tom  
><strong>Mallownose<strong>-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Robinwing-<strong>tortoiseshell-and-white tom**  
>Beetlewhisker<strong>-brown-and-white tabby tom  
><strong>Petalfur-<strong>gray-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Grasspelt<strong>-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Troutstream-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Willowshine-<strong>gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mossypaw-<strong>brown-and-white she-cat 

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Mosspelt-<strong>tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Pouncetail-<strong>ginger-and-white tom

DarkClan

**Darkmoon-** Pure-black leopard with one blue eye and one green eye, blue eye is blind (LeopardClan)

**Tigerstar-** big, dark tabby tom with amber eyes (Born in ThunderClan, Leader of ShadowClan)

**Darkstripe-** Sleek black and gray tabby tom (ThunderClan)

**Brokenstar-** long-haired dark brown tabby tom with a broken tail-tip (Leader of ShadowClan)

**Clawface- **battle-scarred black tom (ShadowClan)

**Hawkfrost-** Big dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes (RiverClan)

**Thistleclaw-** tom with spiky gray-and-white pelt (ThunderClan)

**Silverhawk- **ragged pale gray tabby tom (Unknown)

**Shredtail-** dark brown tabby tom with scars criss-crossing along his pelt (Unknown)

**Mapleshade- **sturdy ginger-and-white she-cat with a fluffy white tail and amber eyes (Thunderclan)

**Antpelt- **small, lithe brown tom with one black ear and scars along his back and throat (WindClan)

**Snowtuft- **skinny white tom with a long scar stretching from his belly to the tip of his ear (Unknown)

**Sparrowfeather-** small mottled she-cat with a battered muzzle

**Hawkheart- **mottled dark brown tom, yellow eyes (WindClan medicine cat)

**Hollyleaf- **black she-cat with green eyes (ThunderClan)

**Marshfoot- **brown tom (Unknown)

**Frost-thaw-** yellowish white she-cat with blue eyes (Unknown)

**Shadefern-** gray-black she-cat with green eyes (Unknown)

**Talontail**- pale she-cat with a scar stretching from base to tip of her tail, unusually dark eyes (Unknown)

**Rosethorn- **ginger and cream she-cat with thorn-sharp claws and green eyes (Unknown)

**Moonpaw POV**

Cats padded restlessly around the clearing- watching as the sun made its slow descent down the horizon. Soon darkness would fall, battle skills and loyalties tested. Soon the territories around the lake would echo with the sounds of battle and- one way or another- nothing would ever be the same again.

I heard scuffling behind me and turned to see the other two apprentices- Cherrypaw and Molepaw- play fighting, their eager words reaching my ears, "I bet after this Firestar will have to give us our warrior names!" Cherrypaw mewed. I sighed, my den mates did not grasp the seriousness of this day. _But, _I thought,_ they are right on one thing- after tonight every apprentice deserves their warrior name- if they survive._

I turn my attention back to the rest of the clan. _What if we lose?_ I can't help but worry, I hadn't lived here long but already I have found family in ThunderClan's cats and couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. I shake away my morbid thoughts, we would win- we had to.

Already the shadows were lengthening until the last light of the sun had nearly vanished. I shivered but not because of the cooling air but because of a sudden fear that I would never see the sun rise again.

Preparing myself, I shifted until I stood as Darkmoon- ancient and powerful LeopardClan warrior. Catching movement out of the corner of my good eye I turn in time to watch in awe and surprise as Lionblaze turns into the fearsome and glorious Sunstar. Dovewing follows, her once gray pelt turning orange with thin black stripes. Swiftstar's wise blue eyes sparkling with determination to fight until her last breath to defend ThunderClan and all the clans. Last of all I turn to meet Jayfeather's- rather Hawksight's- blind blue eyes- the sight of the LeopardClan healer causing my heart to break anew for the pain of that life.

My trip down memory path was interrupted as the last light of the day faded and we were left in darkness. As one ThunderClan rushed through the thorn barrier and into the forest, scattering to different positions in the territory. We didn't have to wait long before cats seemingly as insubstantial as shadows came out of nowhere to launch themselves at us, their bodies as real as our own.

The red haze of battle fell over my eyes and I allowed myself to be lost to its fury as I fought one Dark Forest warrior after another never stopping to catch my breath. For every warrior I fought and sent with a killing blow back to the Dark Forest, there were three more ready to take their place. At one point, I risked a look around me, spotting Hawksight struggling against five Dark Forest cats- Rosethorn, Hawkheart, Snowtuft, Frost-thaw, and Shadefern I knew each of them by name and story as I knew every cat within the Dark forest. I quickly finished off my own attacker- Marshfoot- and turned to help him when I was bowled over by a small dark brown tabby RiverClan tom-Hollowpaw I remembered from gatherings and training sessions- and the tortoiseshell and white form of Blossomfall.

"Traitors!" I hissed before springing up and rounding on the traitorous pair. I fought hard to beat them as quickly as possible so that I could help Hawksight but I did not wish to kill them- to do so would be dishonorable and would sink me to their level- killing Dark Forest cats was one thing, they were already dead and would simply go back to the Dark Forest where it would take them countless moons before they recovered enough to launch another attack. I quickly sent the traitors running- ignoring the sorrow at their betrayal. I turned to help Hawksight in time to see a dark shadowy pelt burst out of nowhere to knock the Dark Forest warriors away from Hawksight.

I quickly leap to their aide and the three of us dispatch of the evil cats easily. "You came!" I say, unable to stop a purr from rumbling in my throat.

Hollyleaf nods her head, "You were right- the Warrior Code and ThunderClan are worth fighting for." I nod in return before dashing away to help Ivypool who was fighting with everything she has against Mapleshade but the Dark Forest she-cat was quickly over-powering the young ThunderClan warrior. As Ivypool and I forced Mapleshade back a flash of light caught my attention in the corner of my good eye; StarClan had joined the battle.

"About time!" I called to an old she-cat with a matted gray pelt. The she-cat, Yellowfang, flicks her tail in response before leaping in to join the battle going on around us. Sharp claws rake my side and I quickly turn back to my fight with Mapleshade.

Together, Ivypool and I are able to pin Mapleshade down and Ivypool finishes her off with a fierce bite to the throat. Ivypool dips her head to me in thanks before haring away to find her sister. Looking around, I spot Firestar lying motionless on the ground, blood pooling around his head from a wound in his neck.

I quickly move to his side. _Is this his last life?_ I wondered with horror- what would ThunderClan do without a leader? I turn away from the grisly scene and scan the area around me. Spotting a light tabby-and-white pelt I call out, "Leafpool!"

The former medicine cat runs over. When she catches sight of the flame-colored tom her amber eyes fill with dismay. She turns to me, "What do you want me to do? I'm no longer a medicine cat."

I let out a low hiss of annoyance, "I know. There's nothing you can do for him now anyways. I just need your help to guard him until he recovers." Leafpool nods and stands guard over our leader with me.

We stood there awhile before any cat approached us. When a cat did it was Tigerstar, his amber eyes glowing in triumph as he strode over to where we stood guarding his old enemy.

I take a step forward to intercept him when a soft voice behind me says, "Don't." I turn to face Firestar whose emerald eyes glow with strength and determination despite just losing a life. The ThunderClan leader continues, "This battle is mine. I always knew Tigerstar and I would meet in one final battle." I dip my head and step aside.

I stand for a moment, unable to take my eyes off of the sight of the battle between the cats. When I am certain that Firestar can handle himself I turn and look for more cats to fight.

As I wander through the forest I find Sunstar fighting against Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior. I sit for a moment, unsure if I should intervene- I didn't want Sunstar to kill Breezepelt in the heat of battle- but before I can decide a voice cries out in shock and sorrow, "Breezepelt!" instantly the two cats stop their fight and turn as Crowfeather, Breezepelt's father, pads out of the nearby trees. Though Crowfeather and his son had never gotten along, the look in Crowfeather's eyes matched the pain I had often seen in Leafpool's eyes as she gazed at her sons, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Deciding that I had no part in this quarrel I turned away.

The battle continues on for some time, but gradually it turned in the favor of the clan cats and StarClan until the forest was silent- all Dark Forest warriors vanquished.

We had won. But it had come at a great cost: cats from every clan were scattered around the lake and it would be some time before every cat was accounted for, many cats were lost forever, many more were badly wounded-with the exception of Sunstar/Lionblaze-, The forest was trampled, prey scared away and streams were running red and clans would need rebuilding and strengthening. Of course, there was also the issue of the traitors, I looked over toward where Lionblaze- now back in his normal form- and Crowfeather stood holding Breezepelt down, their amber eyes mirroring the same sorrow at the betrayal of their kin, and wondered what would become of the traitors and if they would leave permanent scars on the clans they betrayed. Looking around I spotted, to my immense relief, Jayfeather- also back to normal- staggering to his feet a few fox-lengths away. Firestar was lying motionlessly across from me and my heart did a little flip before Firestar opened his eyes and stared reassuringly at me through tired eyes.

Suddenly, I felt weak, my legs collapsed under me, my body shifting until I was back in the form of Moonpaw. Looking down I saw a long, deep bloody gash stretching from my belly to my shoulder. "Oh. That's not good." I mewed with a detachedness that frightened me.

There was a horrified gasp and I lifted my head to see Jayfeather rushing toward me, "Moonpaw! You're hurt! Stay here, I'll be right back with some herbs-"

"Don't" I croak.

Jayfeather ignores me, "You'll be fine Moonpaw I just need some cobwebs and-"

"Stop Jayfeather! Don't be mouse-brained! You know as well as I that there's nothing you can do. Save your herbs for cats you can save." I snap. Jayfeather's blind eyes were grief stricken as he stared down at me.

Firestar came up behind Jayfeather and, seeing me, dipped his head sorrowfully before raising his head to yowl, "Let all cats dead or alive within hearing distance gather for a meeting!" Cats- ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan. And StarClan alike- limped into the clearing to hear what Firestar had to say. Lionblaze and Crowfeather let Breezepelt up. Breezepelt gave one last hiss before disappearing into the night. Firestar went on, "I ask my my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has learned the Warrior Code and has given up her life in the service of her clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior." I didn't mention that StarClan wouldn't receive me at all remained silent as Firestar continued, "She will be known Moonbright because her light will shine for many moons to come." Firestar bent his head to lick me on the top of my head and I stretched up to lick him respectfully on the shoulder.

"Moonbright! Moonbright!" as the watching cats call out my new name I'm suddenly swept up in a vision of what my life as Moonbright would have been if I lived: Hunting and fighting for my clan, being the best warrior I could be, and I would be with Jayfeather he was a medicine cat and his taking a mate was forbidden but we would find a way our love had survived betrayal and countless lifetimes after-all. I met Jayfeather's blue eyes and knew he saw it too.

Bluestar came over to me, followed by Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. "StarClan owes you a debt of thanks." The blue-furred she-cat mewed, dipping her head respectfully before turning to walk away.

"That's it? That's all? She's given up her life for you and all you say is thanks?" Jayfeather 's pelt is bristling, his blue eyes sparkling with fury.

Yellowfang turns and opens her mouth to make a sharp retort but I interrupt, "Jayfeather stop, its ok, some-cat must stay in the Dark Forest to watch over its residents." I say gently.

"Darkmoon has far made up for her crimes. If it weren't for the fact that the Dark Forest needs a guardian-" Spottedleaf adds. I stare at her open-mouthed _I have redeemed myself? _I never thought that possible. Yet, somehow, the knowledge that I had earned my place in StarClan made my exile in the Dark Forest that much more painful.

"I'll do it." Hollyleaf steps forward, her green eyes flashing with determination.

"No- I can't let you do that." I tell her, "It's my place not yours, besides I don't want to deprive you of your place in StarClan."

Hollyleaf shakes her head sadly, "No, I know I have not earned my place yet- but I want to."

"Wait- what are you talking about? Hollyleaf's a StarClan cat right?" Firestar asks his eyes confused.

I ignore him, turning to the three StarClan cats instead, "Can it be done?"

Bluestar nods, "If you think she's worthy."

I turn back to Hollyleaf, "Are you sure?"

When she nods I turn to Jayfeather, "Help me up." Jayfeather gently helps me to my feet where I stand, leaning heavily on his shoulder. Panting with effort I force myself to shift into Darkmoon.

"Hollyleaf's a Dark Forest warrior? Under what charges?" Firestar demand again.

I ignore him once more though his question is answered by my next words, "Hollyleaf, do you accept the punishment of exile in the Dark Forest for the murder of Ashfur?"

Startled gasp echo around the clearing but Hollyleaf pays no attention to them, "I do."

"Do you promise to spend your days working to earn your place with the Stars by guarding the Dark Forest and fighting on the side of the Stars should the Dark Forest rise up?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of darkness and the authority of the Stars, I pass on to you the name of Darkmoon, and the position of Guardian of the Dark Forest." The whole clearing is silent, no cat calls Darkmoon by her new name, this was no warrior ceremony to be celebrated but a curse. I lean down and, pressing my muzzle to Darkmoon's I breathe my last breath.

"Get up." I open my eyes to find Yellowfang prodding me with one gray paw. I rise to my feet, surprised by their lightness un-weighed down by guilt and pain. I give my now-starry pelt a quick lick before following Yellofang, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar. At the edge of the clearing I glance back to see Jayfeather staring sorrowfully at me, his blind eyes seeing me for the first time in the waking world. I dip my head to him before following the other StarClan cats. _Good-bye Jayfeather, I will see you again in your dreams._

**Jayfeather POV**

I pad through the lush forest that is StarClan's hunting grounds, temporarily putting the troubles of the clan behind me. It is a moon since the Battle of the Stars, and ThunderClan is slowly recovering. Though it is Greenleaf prey and herbs are scarce, frightened away or trampled (in the case of the herbs) by the battle. Still not every cat is accounted for, Brambleclaw and Rosepetal among them, Graystripe taking over the duties of the deputy temporarily until the lost deputy is found-dead or alive. Others are dead, Firestar is on his last life, and the loss of Icecloud, and Cherrypaw had been a great sorrow for the whole clan, especially for the newly named Moleberry who grieved for his littermate who would never have a warrior ceremony of her own. Of course no death hurt me more than that of Moonbright, her death leaving me as numb as if I had eaten my whole supply of poppy seeds. There were so many injuries and so little herbs left un-trampled that I struggled to help my clan mates. Blossomfall's betrayal was like a scar from which I wasn't sure if the clan would ever recover, though none took it as hard as her family, especially Briarlight who, after hearing of her sister's betrayal, stopped doing her exercises until till she faded away to nothing, eventually dying of a cough. Mille, Blossomfall's mother, blamed her-self for her daughter's actions and no amount of thyme or poppy seed can cure her bruised mind. Graystripe fared the worst after all was said and done, Having, in his life, lost two mates, one to death and one to insanity, one son to love, and three daughters, two to death and one to betrayal. Only his new duties as temporary deputy keep him busy enough to distract him from his broken heart. Of course, life moves on even after such a devastating battle as the Battle of the Stars. Thanks to Darkmoon, StarClan, and the Three, the warrior code lives on, and will continue to live on in future kits like Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's who will be born in a few moons.

I look up at a rustling in the trees in front of me as a large tawny-colored she-cat steps out of the trees. Her pale pelt makes her look like a LionClan she-cat but if I looked close enough I knew I would see darker tawny spots that mark her as a LeopardClan cat.

She meets my shocked gaze and purrs, "Why do you look so surprised?"

I shake my head to clear it, "Your pelt, it's not black." I mumble dumbly.

Dark-er- Lightmoon shakes her head, "The black guilt that had crippled me for so long is washed away."

I look her over, her pelt is sleek and shiny, her different colored eyes bright, and her starry form looks solid, not at all like the faded forms of old spirits I'd seen before. "I thought you would have faded- I mean I thought older spirits faded away." I say.

Lightmoon purrs again, "Are you calling me old? I guess I am. To answer your question, its not old spirits who fade away, its forgotten ones, and I think I'll be remembered for a few moons yet."

"I won't forget you." I promise.

Lightmoon pads closer to me, as she does her form shifts into various other cats- all of her past lives I guessed- pausing briefly on the spotted form of Moonbright before settling on a pure white she-cat with green eyes. The white she-cat comes up and touches her nose to mine, "You've promised me that once before so I know I can trust your word."

I'm stunned, "Half-moon?" I choke out.

The first Teller of the Pointed Stones' eyes narrow prettily, "Hadn't you guessed? You, Lionblaze, and Dovewing lived in that lifetime in anticipation of a Battle with the Dark Forest that would never come- in that lifetime at least- didn't you think that I would have been there too?" Half-moon head-buts me affectionately.

Suddenly her green eyes grow saddened, "Yet another life where we were torn apart for one reason or another."

I give her a comforting lick, the stars in her pelt making my tongue tingle, "I'll join you here in StarClan one day, then we never have to be apart again." I promise.

Seeing she still looks sad I try to distract her, "You look well."

For a moment she looks at me without saying anything. Finally, she says, "I'm at peace. For the first time in countless seasons I am at peace."

When I wake up the next morning I feel something like happiness bloom inside me for the first time since Moonbright died. Lightmoon and all of her lives are at peace at last, and I know she will always walk in my dreams.

**A/N: Sorry about the depressing ending but personally I think happy endings are cliché so I don't write them a lot. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers.**


End file.
